1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector, a disengagement jig and to a method for dismounting a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 6-325814 and FIG. 29 herein disclose a connector. As shown in FIG. 29, the connector has a housing 1 and terminal fittings 2 that are inserted into cavities 3 in the housing 1. The housing 1 also has deformation permitting spaces 4 and resiliently deformable locks 5 are disposed between the cavities 3 and the deformation permitting spaces 4. The locks 5 are deformed into the deformation permitting spaces 4 as the terminal fittings 2 are inserted into the cavities 3. However, the locks 5 are restored resiliently to engage and lock the terminal fittings 2. Each lock 5 has an arm 6 cantilevered forward from an upper wall of the cavity 3. Each lock 5 also has a locking projection 7 that projects into the cavity 3 from the bottom surface of a front part of the arm 6 for engaging the terminal fitting 2, and a disengaging projection 8 that projects more forward than the locking projection 7.
The terminal fitting 2 can be disengaged from the lock 5 by inserting a jig into the front side of the housing 1 to move the disengaging projection 8 of the lock 5 up. Thus, the lock 5 is deformed away from the terminal fitting 2.
The terminal fitting 2 may be detached by deforming the lock 5 a distance equal to the height of an engagement area between the locking projection 8 and the terminal fitting 2. The disengaging portion 8 is displaced by a distance longer than the height of the engagement area. Thus, the housing 1 needs a deformation permitting space 4 that permits the degree of displacement of the disengaging portion 8 above the lock 5. This undesirably enlarges the connector with respect to the height direction.
As a countermeasure, the disengaging portions may be formed to project from the side surfaces of the locks 5. However, such an arrangement extends the widthwise dimension of the cavities 3, resulting in a wider connector.
The invention was developed in view of the above, and an object thereof is to provide a connector that can be miniaturized effectively, a disengagement jig for such a connector and a method for dismounting such a connector.
The invention is a connector comprising a housing with at least one cavity for receiving a terminal fitting from behind. A lock projects forward in the cavity and is deformed into a deformation permitting space as the terminal fitting is inserted into the cavity. However, the lock is restored resiliently to engage and lock the terminal fitting. The leading surface of the lock has a maneuverable recess spaced from the locked terminal fitting and located within a width range of the surface of the lock that engages the terminal fitting. The maneuverable recess is maneuverable by a disengagement jig preferably from the front to deform the lock and disengage the lock from the terminal fitting so that the terminal fitting can be withdrawn from the cavity.
The maneuverable recess preferably is more toward the deformation permitting space than the locking surface. Thus, the height of the deformation permitting space for the lock in the connector housing need not be larger than a degree of displacement of the locking surface during the resilient deformation. In addition, the maneuverable recess is located within the width range of the locking surface that engages the terminal fitting. Thus, the cavity need not be extended in the widthwise direction, and the connector can be miniaturized.
Preferably, two maneuverable recesses are arranged along the widthwise direction to balance forces and prevent twisting deformation.
The maneuverable recess preferably is arranged to be exposed to the outside of the connector, even if the terminal fitting is locked by the lock.
The maneuverable recess may be undercut to converge along an insertion and withdrawal direction of the terminal fitting into and from the housing.
Most preferably, a surface of the maneuverable recess towards the terminal fitting is substantially parallel to the terminal fitting.
The invention also relates to a disengagement jig for the connector. The jig comprises a main body, a disengaging portion at the leading end of the main body and a restricting portion. The disengaging portion can maneuver the maneuverable recess by the leverage action of the main body. The restricting portion contacts the front surface of the connector housing during the leverage action to restrict the inclination range of the main body. Thus, the lock is prevented from undergoing an excessive resilient deformation.
The main body may comprise a receiving portion for receiving a tab of the terminal fitting projecting from the front surface of the connector housing. An inner surface of the receiving portion is formed with an escaping portion for avoiding interference with the tab when the main body is operated.
The tab of the terminal fitting projecting from the front surface of the connector housing is received in the receiving portion when the disengaging portion is inserted into the maneuverable recess. The lock is deformed by the disengaging portion when the main body is operated in this state, and interference with the tab is avoided by the escaping portion.
The invention also relates to a method for dismounting a connector. The method comprises providing a housing with at least one cavity into which a terminal fitting is inserted, and a lock that projects forward in the cavity. The lock is deformed temporarily into a deformation permitting space as the terminal fitting is inserted but then is restored to engage and lock the terminal fitting. The method comprises maneuvering a maneuverable recess by a disengagement jig through a mold removal hole of the connector. The maneuverable recess is at the leading surface of the lock, but is spaced from the locked terminal fitting and is within a width range of a locking surface of the lock that is engageable with the terminal fitting, thereby disengaging the lock from the terminal fitting. The method then comprises withdrawing the terminal fitting from the cavity.
The maneuvering step may comprise maneuvering a pair of maneuverable recesses arranged along a widthwise direction.
These and other features of the invention will become more apparent upon reading of the following detailed description and accompanying drawings. It should be understood that even though embodiments are described separately, single features thereof may be combined to additional embodiments.